La Pasión del Amor
by Maride de Grandchester
Summary: Prisión, grilletes, celda… ¿Se puede ser libre estando preso?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. No obstante, el Poema que leerán a continuación es de mi entera autoría. Sin más objetivo que el de dar riendas sueltas a la imaginación y permitirnos soñar.

 **Advertencia:** El arte de la palabra escrita, sobre todo Poesía, es un ave libre. Sin tabúes, sin restricciones o prejuicios. Este trabajo contiene tintes eróticos, jamás vulgares, sino enriquecedores del texto. Si eres sensible a este tipo de lecturas o tu criterio es incompatible con estas manifestaciones… ¡Queda bajo tu responsabilidad seguir!

 **Invitación:** ¡Disfruten tanto, como yo de escribirlo!

* * *

 **Por: Maride White**

 **La Pasión del Amor**

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

Despertar es encontrar

Tus zafiros fijos en los míos.

Verme reflejada en tus espejos

Y sentir que mi alma danza con regocijo.  
Suspiras y desencadenas mi emoción  
Como caída libre en el vacío.

...

Día tras día una maravillosa aventura es abrir los ojos.

La experimentación de sensaciones

Que me Dejan fuera de base,

Incapaz de poder coordinar nada.

Y es de que estoy viva

Cuando más certeza tengo.

Tan cierta como de este corazón el desbocado golpeteo.

...

Eres mi paz y mi guerra,

Mi cordura y mi locura,

Mi perdición y mi salvación,

Me sacudes y me liberas.

Eres mi fuente de seducción y satisfacción.

...

Tú eres mi esperanza,

La luz que se filtra por las rendijas de mi alma;

Tus manos me tocan y mis sentidos se alborotan.

Me siento como gacela entre tus brazos,

Una que danza libre de palmo a palmo.

...

Golondrinas que hacen verano…

Al compás de las caricias en mi cuerpo de tus manos.

Tu toque armónico, delicado

Me hace sentir como el afrodisíaco más deseado.

...

Tu mirada penetrante, firme…

Retumba en el centro de mi ser.

Me hace desfallecer,

Plenamente consciente de mi naturaleza de mujer.

...

¿Cómo aburrirme contigo?

Cuando eres fuego y cuando eres frío.

Arrogante… comprensivo.

Autosuficiencia y desastre, querido mío.

...

El más revuelto río o el más seguro de los navíos.

No importa en qué plan amanezcas.

Aunque sean las aguas más turbulentas,

Estoy siempre segura en cubierta.

Me proteges de ti y de cualquier extravío.

...

Eres esa combinación de bravuconería y virilidad,

De ternura y necesidad.

Esas esposas que me unen a ti y no me dejan escapar.

¡Y tampoco, aunque pudiera, quiero escapar!

...

Me haces amar y odiar y volver a amarte

Porque cuando te odio también te amo.

Añades dinamismo a mi vida y fluye la pasión,

De tal forma que alcanzo el clímax no solo haciendo el amor.

Pelear y besarnos… ¡Es casi orgásmico, Señor!

...

Nunca he sido más libre

Que en la prisión de tus brazos;

Con los grilletes de tu amor,

Con las cadenas de tu embrujo.

En la celda de tus manos,

Bajo la estricta vigilancia de tus labios,

El patrullaje de tu lengua…

En la jurisdicción de tu cuerpo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. No obstante, el Poema que leerán a continuación es de mi entera autoría. Sin más objetivo que el de dar riendas sueltas a la imaginación y permitirnos soñar.

 **Advertencia:** El arte de la palabra escrita, sobre todo Poesía, es un ave libre. Sin tabúes, sin restricciones o prejuicios. Este trabajo contiene tintes eróticos, jamás vulgares, sino enriquecedores del texto. Si eres sensible a este tipo de lecturas o tu criterio es incompatible con estas manifestaciones… ¡Queda bajo tu responsabilidad seguir!

 **Invitación:** ¡Disfruten tanto, como yo de escribirlo!

* * *

 **Por: Maride White**

 **La Pasión del Amor**

 **II**

* * *

Una fuente refrescante

Diseñada para adorarte,

Colocada justo al centro

Del jardín de todos los sueños.

...

Peregrino confeso de tus ojos,

Y de tu sonrisa prisionero.

Un sediento eterno del néctar de tus labios.

Un adicto sin esperanza de recuperación

De tu tacto, tu cuidado y tu amor.

...

Entre todos los licores,

Eres mi trago predilecto.

Entre todos los manjares,

Tu piel el pastel que elegiré.

...

Marcándote como mía

Con cada beso.

Llevándote al cielo

Cada vez que digo "te deseo"…

...

…Es mi manera, ángel

De alguna forma remunerarte.

...

Toda mi vida pasé tunante

En la espera de encontrarte.

De fábrica traía el chip

Para amarte y adorarte.

...

Con tu sonrisa angelical

Y tu límpida mirada,

Te tatuaste en lo más profundo

De esta perdida alma.

Que logró su conversión

Gracias a tu infinito amor.

Tú, Pecosa, mi religión.

...

Con tu fe ciega creíste en mí,

Me apoyaste y estuviste ahí.

Devolviéndome un poco de vida con cada palabra,

Reinventándome con cada caricia otorgada.

Reconstruyéndome con besos genuinos y con calma.

...

Con tus manos delicadas y tu suave tacto

Volviste a unir cada pedazo.

Amándome sin darle importancia

A mi condición de bastardo.

...

Como nadie me abrazaste,

Haciendo caso omiso a mis enojos,

Sin que te amedrenten mis desplantes,

Me cuidaste y te quedaste.

...

Y sin proponértelo… Me conquistaste.

Yo que estaba acostumbrado

A que me buscaran y por mi pelearan

Veía que tú, ante mis insinuaciones

Ni te inmutabas…

...

Pronto me pregunté a qué jugabas

Y con la misma rapidez entendí,

Que no jugabas a nada.

Que eras una niña

Que hacía las cosas con el alma.

...

Que lo que veía,

Era lo que había.

Porque nada ocultabas.

Era transparencia

Lo que exudabas.

...

Diferente a todo

Lo por mí conocido…

Se sintió distinto,

El calor en mi Hipo*.

...

Y me gustó.

Y me llenó.

Y sin retroceso…

Me enamoró.

* * *

 _*Hipo_ : palabra de la autora utilizada como diminutivo de Hipotálamo, el lugar del Cerebro en donde se alojan los sentimientos. Y que envía las señales que hacen latir descontrolado el corazón en el enamoramiento.


End file.
